


The Familiar Taste of Poison

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Romantic Fluff, That's Not How The Force Works, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had been desperate and even in that state of unthinking Kylo had tried to tell her, had tried to warn her – but why would she listen to him anyway? It’s not like they were friends, he was her enemy after all. Hell, if she was honest, they weren’t even civil with each other most of the time – why the hell did he think she’d listen to him? But now she knew she should have.<br/>He had been right.<br/>It only made it worse.<br/>Damn him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*** _The previous night ***_

 

Deep in meditation, it was easy to find him. He was always there, in the back of her mind now. She let the full brunt of her anger and frustration flow as she wordless yelled at him and pinned the image of him up against a wall.

*YOU!* she snarled into his surprised face, having caught him completely off guard at her sudden ferocity.

*What the –*

*Shut up!* she yelled into his face, forcing her forearm across his throat, glaring up into his face, *What are you doing to me?!*

*Nothing. Should I be?* he replied through gritted teeth, keeping his voice low. His eyes were heated as he looked down at her.

*Ugh,* Rey rolled her eyes and pushed her arm harder in frustration against his throat.

*Wait,* he said then, she watched him narrow his eyes as he looked down at her, *You’re pissed at me….for _your_ attraction?!*

Rey knew he’d reached out and felt her frustration and anger and why then. She glared at him harder but backed away from him, lessening her force-hold on him then and stepped back completely out of reach.

*I can’t work, I can’t focus on anything without you in my head! I can’t seem to function without having some thought or feelings…I can’t stop thinking about you, your damn body, your eyes, for fuck’s sake, your damn voice is in my head all the time! What do you expect me to feel?!* she throw her arms up in the arm and started pacing, shooting daggers at him with each turn. Ren raised his arms in a mock surrender motion as she stomped up next to him again.

*I have to get you out of my system, so I can be me again,* she muttered as the idea took hold of her. She started to tear at his surcoat, trying to find the closures. In her single-mindedness she didn’t hear him.

*Rey,* she pushed him back up next to the wall again, getting the links open and starting in on his belt. *Rey!* he said louder, as she dropped his belt to the floor and pushed the surcoat open.

*REY!* he grabbed her wrists, getting her to look up at him, *Do you have any idea what you’re doing?* she just looked at him with wild frenzied eyes. *No,* she felt her resolve crumble at that admission.

*How do you know it won’t make it worse?* he asked softly.

*Ugh! I can already feel you under my skin! How can this get any worse?* She tried to pound her fists on his chest while he still gripped her wrists.

The smile he gave her made things low in her stomach jerk and her pulse speed up. *Oh Rey, you have no idea do you?* Then he turned them quickly pressing her back into the wall, holding her hands up just above her head. Lust clearly written on his face and smile.

*I’ll give you want you are asking for, but,* he ground his hips into her then pushing something hard into Rey’s lower stomach, the sensation caused her eyes to flutter and her to gasp. *I don’t think it will have the effect you are hoping for.*

 

*** _A few mornings later ***_

 

Rey tried to not think about that particular dream, vison, shared meditation, whatever the hell it was –she tried not to think about it. Instead she tried to let the feeling of satisfaction wash over her again, that feeling of completion that had been there during and after, but she tried to conjure up the feeling without having to think about _who_ had helped her feel that way. But as she sat there in her room, body still feeling aflame with need, she didn’t want to admit that Ren had been right.

While the effect of the sex they had shared had slacked her aching need, her desire for… _him_ , it had only lasted for a few days at best. Now she lay there, just awoken with the desire that had come roaring back nearly making her shake with need, feeling like her skin was on fire, her body tight, swollen and very much needing a release of some kind or another. Just remembering the feelings were not enough, not enough by a long shot.

*What did you do to me, you bastard?!* Rey shouted through their bond, feeling his shock then smugness come across loud and clear.

*I told you it wouldn’t have the effect you wanted,* even just hearing his voice in her head made he breath hitch and her body squirm wanting to have him touch her again.

*Ugh, Damnit Kylo!*

She could feel him laughing at her frustration, but then his amusement turned into something she didn’t have a name for, it almost felt like sympathy.

*If it’s any consolation, I feel the same way right now,* his voice was soft, like he wanted the feeling of it to caress it over her. Rey knew he wasn’t lying. The bond made that damn near impossible between them. She concentrated and she could feel the same kind of heat dancing across his skin, thought with subtle differences, there was a tightness and hardening that she understood, but the physical sensation was still disorientating for her to feel. His desire to fill and her desire to be filled mingled in the bond, letting them feel the flow of it back and forth. They fit together so well.

*Yes, yes we do fit together well, my sweet scavenger,* he chuckled thinking of how it had felt to be inside her body. Rey thought she felt him shiver at the memory.

Rey bit her bottom lip at his twisted little endearment.

*What are we going to do?* she thought knowing full well that if she were physically in front of him now in this state, they’d end up in a sweating heap and not doing what their receptive masters had sent them to do.

*Well, I could persuade mine to send me to seduce you – to entice you to the dark side,* Rey could practically hear him purr at the idea. *I would take my time at it, chase you across a planet – a system or two, drawing out each encounter till you were begging for me to never let you go,* his voice had dropped a few octaves and felt like the thickest richest velvet covering her mind. Rey had to muffle her moan with her knuckles as he sent images of what he’d do to her when he caught her.

She’d be putty in his hands at this rate.

*That’s the idea,* Ren breathed as if he was right behind her ear.

*But what if I tried that trick on you?* she shot back unsure of where this boldness had rose from, but the idea of turning the tables on him appealed to her greatly.

She imaged fighting him to a standstill and then slowly approaching him as he stood there panting hard from exertion. Slowly she raised her hand, touching his face, moving his black hair out of his eyes. She knew she’d see lust and longing in those eyes grow as she grew more bold, but more gentle as she removed his clothing to tend the wounds he’d received in their fight.

Gently she’d lead him back to her ship and disrobe him slowly but completely with tenderness and kissing each saber burn as she found them before she took more of his flesh into her mouth. Tasting him and feeling him come undone under her hands and lips.

Rey felt Kylo shutter through the bond. He was breathing heavy and he was painfully hard.

*Rey – I will find you and I will –*

*You will do whatever I say,* she finished for him. She could feel his conflict, his need to dominant and his want to be treated so sweetly and tenderly by her. His need to possess and to be possessed at the same time.

*We’ll see who obeys who when we meet again,* he said, though she knew he was fighting to keep that hard edge in his voice.

*Go talk to your master and I will go talk to mine,* she whispered, thinking of letting her fingers drift down his face and chest, *We’ll find a nice place to meet and we’ll see what happens next,* she stopped those phantom fingers just before they dipped under his belt.

She heard him groan as he projected himself pushing her up against the side of a ship ripping her pants down so he could kneel and shove his face between her thighs. Draping one of her legs over his shoulder giving himself more access to her. The sensations and image left Rey breathless as she felt her respond with a flush to her face and a rush of wetness soak through her panties.

*Okay, okay, no more teasing till we’re in route,* she panted, trying to slow her breathing.

It was going to be hard enough talking to Master Luke as it was, but she did not want to do it with the feeling of Kylo’s soft hair tickling the inside of her thighs or while feeling the sensation of him licking at her body.

In the vision he was sending her, he stood and pulled her towards him for a long probing kiss.

*Come find me, my sweet scavenger,* he whispered against her lips, *I’ll be waiting.*

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a romantic retreat all planned out, now he'd just waiting for Rey to arrive...

When Rey received the coordinates, she couldn’t repress her snort. _Of course he’d pick Naboo._ She thought as she tapped the destination into the nav computer. From some of the reading she’d done, trying to learn a little more about the planet, it was nearly idyllic. A pastoral planet that was mostly water, Naboo had managed to remain neutral in most of the galactic conflicts.

 

*** _One day ago ***_

 

She had taken leave of her training, thanks to Master Luke and the general sympathizing with her own wishes to try and bring Kylo-Ben, she was still having a hard time thinking of him as _Ben_ , back to the light. But as Rey watched the stars blur past as she engaged the hyper drive, she wasn’t sure if that was the best plan. She was inside his head from time to time and while there was still a spark of the Light in him, he was mostly Dark. Part of that, she admitted to herself, was some of the attraction. Not all of it, but it made she shiver, thinking about him in the shadows, all dark and forceful. It was part of his seductive nature, his darkness. She was drawn to it, just as she felt her was drawn to her Light. They were a good balance.

What would they be like in person, face to face? It had been nearly a year since they’d last seen each other in the flesh. She knew they were meeting up to try and seduce the other to their own sides, but that was mostly just a ploy. They needed to be near each other. The pull was getting worse and worse with each passing day. The connection between them allowed them to see each other in their minds, to bridge the gap in distance, but it wasn’t enough anymore.

Rey double checked the console, reassuring herself that everything was in order. She sat back in the chair and let herself recede into her mind. Seeking out that space that Kylo inhabited now. That little dark corner that was all for him. Rey mused that if he was the darkness in her, she might be the light in him now. Their minds blended at some point and she could feel he was already ahead of her. Already on world, waiting, planning.

*What are you planning?* She asked trying to visualize him and where he was.

*I’m always planning something* Kylo replied back, but Rey couldn’t see him, she could get some sensory info, he was somewhere cool, pleasant even, but that was all she could detect. He was blocking her.

*Are you on your way?* he asked before she could probe harder.

*Yes,* she replied cautiously.

*Good,* he paused, *I’ve got some surprises waiting for you,* and she felt his phantom fingers tracing down her cheek and under the collar of her flight suit. Rey didn’t try to suppress the shiver that caused.

*It had better not be a battalion of Stormtroopers* she thought back at him, letting some of her wariness peak through.

*As fun as that would be...but no, it’s just me here, I’m alone and waiting for you,* he trailed his fingers lower, sliding them over the tops of her breasts and down her side, making her skin raise in gooseflesh as he continued to trace down the line of her body.

*Stop it. I can’t fly when you’re doing that,* she breathed out, trying to calm her body down as her skin started to feel heated.

*You’re not flying right now, you’ve got the auto on,* Kylo made his breath slide past her neck as his fingers dipped down between her trembling thighs. *Why don’t you just relax and let me play with you for a while, since you’re going to be in hyperspace for a few hours?* he ran those phantom fingers alone her inner thighs, teasing her legs a little further apart.

Rey let her head fall back on the headrest, wishing it was the corner of his neck and shoulder instead, letting the feeling of his phantom touch trace up along the edges of her swollen body, wishing those were his real fingers touching her.

*Patients, my sweet scavenger,* he whispered next to her ear, *You’ll be here soon enough. For now, let me help you relax and enjoy the flight.*

 

*** _Three hours later ***_

    

Kylo felt when Rey broke atmo and was tacking her small craft into the docking port. He’d left instructions that she was to be presented with a letter and a key to the suite he’d procured for them. He had everything planned out and was now just waiting for her to come to him. He could feel her elation as she looked over the landscape, taking in the city as it sat next to the vase blue of the ocean. He knew she’d love this port city with its winding canals in place of streets and how the buildings were built right out of the waterways. The waterfalls that ringed the outer most sections of the city made for a striking view as she had turned about to land. He knew, since he’d planned on just how she’d get to view the city for the first time.

He looked over the suite, letting his eyes fall on the gown he’d laid out for her to wear tonight. The private dinning space set up on the wide terrace over the waterfall that was part of the hotel’s side. He’d reserved the topmost suite, with its open air rooms, high above the biggest waterfall, overlooking the city below. The terrace was partially covered by an arbor of some flowering vine, offering shade from the sun, but not stopping the moist breeze from the falling waters.

He looked around again, thinking this was going to be perfect for his sweet scavenger. Now all he needed was to wait for her to arrive.

 

*** _At the hotel’s front desk ***_

Rey looked down at the note again. The list of instructions were clear, she was in the right place, but she couldn’t get over how grandiose the place was. She was sure it had to be a palace, not a hotel, not someplace where people could rent a room and stay the night.

Kylo had planned this, he’d known this place would take her breath away with its beauty, but he didn’t understand just how insignificant it would make her feel as well. This was too beautiful for her to feel comfortable around. Too much elegance and glided surfaces for her to take in. And the staff, bowing and fawning over her, it was enough to make her want to run out the front door, but she followed the bellhop as he lead her up to the glass elevator and handing her another envelop. He pushed the buttons and then bowed as he stepped out of the elevator, leaving her alone as the doors closed and the lift started to glide up. It was a slow ride, letting her take in the entire view of the building and its waterfall wall. All the green vines and warm creams and browns of the buildings as they dropped away below her were lovely to see as the sun was low and one of the three moons were on the horizon of the waterfalls cascading down on the far side of the city. Rey sighed at the view, letting it sink into her memory.

Rey opened the letter to see this one was handwritten.

 

_My sweet scavenger,_

_I’m here waiting for you to join me._

_I’ve left clothing out of you to change into for dinner, if you would be so very kind as to join me on the terrace once you have bathed and had a moment to relax after your trip, it would make me a very happy man._

_Remember, I’m waiting for you to come find me,_

_Kylo_

 

Rey, read and re-read the letter. He’d planned on everything, even understanding this place was too opulent for her to feel comfortable. He had known. Why did that make her feel better? She continued to watch the sunset as she felt the lift nearing the top floor.

The doors slide open once she had reached the top floor. Rey stepped out and looked around her. The room was had cream walls, with lots of gold tones and ornate scroll work running to the ceiling. She followed the inlaid pattern on the floor as it lead into a large room with mostly glass walls overlooking the cliffside lake to the west of the room. The east side had a set of glass doors, open showing her a dining table set for two, but she couldn’t feel Kylo at all. He said he’s be here waiting for her. She reached out trying to find him, but felt a blank wall instead.

She turned to see the door leading off to her right, it was open and she could see a large bed, lots of green vines and more glass walls. She walking to the room, seeing a long cream gown laid out on the bed. She ran her fingers over the dress, feeling its silky texture and smiling to herself. He’d picked this out too. Rey looked up, wondering where the ‘fresher was, thinking she wanted nothing more than to get clean and change into this dress. Wanting to have him see her in it. She picked it up and headed into the adjoining refresher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic dinner for two please.....

“So you believe she will come willingly in the end?” Snoke’s voice echoed off the chamber walls and in Kylo’s head as he stood before his master’s holoprojection.

“Yes, I do,”

“You also believe she is the one from your visions, do you not?”

Kylo paused for a moment, then continued, “I believe that it true as well, Master,” but he was very glad for his helmet then for the mask it was, as it allowed him to keep Snoke from seeing the excitement he knew was plain on his face, that he knew he could never hide in his eyes. The vo-corder also helped conceal what he could not hide in his voice. 

“You are certain this will lead her into your hands? This blatant romantic notion, this _seduction_?” The doubt was clear in Snoke’s voice then, as was the scorn.

“She is a creature of isolation, of self-reliance, but when faced with the overwhelming nature of our bond – her attraction got the better of her. She sought me out, came to me willingly and tried to all but take me –“ Kylo cut himself off and cleared his throat, he wasn’t sure what that look on Snoke’s face was, in his master’s eyes, but it was one he’d never seen before.

“Through our bond, we’ve been intimate. Now she craves more, having never experienced carnal pleasures before. The effect was all I could have hoped for. She’s now addicted, my Master.”

Snoke made a scoffing sound, something near a bark of laughter caught in the back of his throat. “And you are so certain in your own prowess that she will not only come to you, but to only you?”

The comment hit where it was meant to, right in Kylo’s insecurities, but he pressed on.

“I have little concern for who else she seeks out physically,” oh, how that was a lie, but he continued, again grateful for the ability to hide the hurt at that thought, but he let the rage fill him, he’d kill anyone that laid a hand on her, let that fuel him as he tried to sway his master, “but she seeks out my mind when she’s alone, thinks of me when she’s not,” Kylo had to put some effort into controlling his body, his breathing when he thought of the last time Rey’s mind had reached out to his. That had been particularly… _enthusiastic_ encounter.

“And you have encouraged this? You are weakened by your own desires for her,” Snoke’s eyes narrowed as he looked down on his apprentice.

“No, Master. I know my passion for her is a strength. I will be able to bend her to my will _because_ she knows my feelings are genuine…and she will come to me willingly for it. All I need to do is make her love me unconditionally and she will do anything for me,” Kylo smiled a truly dark smile at that thought. Not just his apprentice, but she would be his and his alone in all things.

“We have seen this about her. She is loyal to those she loves. Loyal to the very fault. This is how I know she will come to me,”

Snoke was silent for a while, weighting Kylo words, his hand resting on his chin in deep thought.

“There is wisdom in what you say, my pupil. But have care, do not lie to yourself,” Snoke jerked his hand off his chin and jabbed at his own chest then, “Or to me about your possessiveness and jealously over what you perceive to be yours,” he then waved his hand outward then passing benediction over Kylo, “Use that to fuel you in attaining your goals. Do not let this _love_ blind you to your true purpose,”

“If she is truly the one from my visions, she will only aid me in my true purpose, my Master,”

“Very, well,” Snoke growled, “I have not felt you this driven in years. Go. Seduce her to your side. Bind her to you with lust and sweet words and bring her back to the First Order as your student and as your paramour.”

 

*** _On the waterfall terrace ***_

 

Kylo remembered the word Snoke let hang in the air, his master didn’t really believe in love, in passion – yes, in infatuation, in obsession, but not love. It didn’t matter, he was here, now and so was Rey. All he needed to do was follow through with all he’d planned and soon she would his completely.

 

 

*** _A brief shower later_ ***

 

Once she had emerged from the ‘fresher, Rey found herself feeling better, more relaxed but excited all at the same time. The feelings that were bubbling up in her were new and she tentatively reached out again trying to feel just where he was hiding. This time she was greeted by a soft brush of his mind. Kylo let her feel he was close and still waiting, but nothing about his feelings gave her the impression to hurry. He was content to wait for her to come to him.

Rey toweled her wet hair, letting hang about her shoulders as she moved around the bedroom, looking over at the floor length mirror that was opposite the ‘fresher. She laid the gown out on the bed, admiring the softness of the sheer cream materiel. She’d never felt anything like it. Stepping into the main part of the dress, Rey pulled the strapless top up, watching as it fit snug over her and held her breasts in place as she looked over herself in the mirror. The gown hugged her ribs and chest, leaving her upper chest and shoulders bare, she smoothed her hands down the sides, feeling the silkiness of the base as the sheer layers shifted and draped off her hips. There was a matching top of the same sheer cream that draped over the entire dress handing longer in the back. Rey had to decide if the gold clasp went in the front of the back, but after trying it on, she found the length was best behind her, dragging out behind her on the floor. The sheer cover, fluttered down around her shoulders and over her arms, giving the feeling of coverage, but was translucent enough that the outline of the underdress and her skin was easy to see. The gold clasp hung just off her back, just between her shoulder blades she noted as she turned to see how it looked. The entire gown was so lovely, Rey could hardly believe she was looking at herself in the mirror. She even liked the strappy little shoes she found next to the door, even though they didn’t look comfortable at all.

Rey did a quick twirl, glancing in the mirror one last time, before heading out into the main room. She was walking towards the open glass doors, when she spotted a flutter of black in her peripheral vision. She turned her head in time to see him moving up to the open doors. As she stood there, Rey felt her heart kick up into a frantic beat.

There he was.

He really was here.

She felt her mouth go dry as she looked him over and swallowed hard. He was dressed in flowing black, but it was different from the only thing she’d ever seen him in. Gone was the heavy weave fabrics, long surcoat and cowl. In its place was a high collard tunic, belted with fine leather and ornate sliver metal. He had on a robe of some soft looking material, hanging open off his broad shoulders, adding more width and letting the fabric flare out behind him. Rey noted there were no gloves as he held out his hand to lead her across the threshold out onto the darkening twilight of the terrace.

Rey felt herself blush as she took his hand, looking up into his face fully for the first time in person in nearly a year. They’d been seeing each other in their minds, through their strange bond the Force had placed between them, but to be here, really here, feeling his warm hand in hers seeing those amazing eyes of his looking down at her again, brought a heady rush of so many emotions at once, Rey was having a hard time sorting them all out. His unusual face with his aquiline nose, long chin and high forehead, his black hair falling carelessly around his shoulders. He’d let it grow longer in the past year. Her eyes traveled along the darker line that divided his face. The scar had healed well, she could see, but he seemed to wear it proudly, not a mark of failure, but as proof of strength.  

She looked down as he pulled her hand up to his lips, giving her a small bow, keeping his eyes on hers. She felt herself blush a more as he straighten up, bringing his hand from around behind his back, presenting her with a half opened single stemmed deep red flower.

Rey took it, smiling up at him, letting herself inhale the scent as he lead her over to the table. Pulling out her set for her, Kylo waiting til she’d sat down, before he took his chair. Rey was continuing to use the flower to hide her smile. She knew it was past the point of normal and felt she now looked ridiculous grinning at him and how sweet he was begin to her. So different from the first time the met.

That thought sobered her up a little and she was able to let the grin go softly as she looked back over at him.

“What kind of flower is it?” she asked quietly, taking another sniff, letting the soft fragrance fill her senses. The petals were velvety smooth, even though she could see the veins in them on the undersides. The stem was stiff and the leaves had a saw tooth edge to them.

“It’s a rose,” he said just as quietly. Rey looked up from the rose to see he was watching her intently. She couldn’t help the blush that flared to life. Again she smiled at him, but this one was tempered and she felt less like a grinning child and more in control of her feelings.

“This place is beautiful, Kylo. Truly. I don’t think I could have dreamed up something so lovely,” she looked around them then, watching the waterfall off to the side, watched as the stars started to appear in the sky all around them.

“The surroundings pale when compared to you,” She heard him say, jerking her head back to look at him, her mouthing falling open at his flattery. Rey just stared at him, watching him smirk slightly at her shock.

“I guess I haven’t really expressed just how lovely I find you,” Rey ducked her eyes back down to the red rose she held in her fingers.

“From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I was enchanted. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Rey,”

Rey couldn’t help it, she snickered, “Enchanted, huh? So enchanted you decided to kidnap me,” She looked up at him with her own smirk then.

Kylo tiled his head to the side, giving her an inelegant shrug, “You really did distract me from my objectives then, as I’m sure you noticed,”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t stop the chuckle from the back of her throat, “I think I noticed, but it wasn’t until later, after I had time to think about it. You were kind of scary then,”

It was his turn to chuckle and smile at her. He had brought his arms up, elbows resting on the table top. Rey watched as Kylo smiled behind his hands as he clasp them in front of his mouth. He then pulled them apart spreading his fingers wide, “What’s a dark lord to do?” but neither of them could keep the laughter in as he shrugged again.

After the laughter died down, Rey looked down at the covered dishes in front of them, “So what smells so good?” she asked placing her rose in the small silver bud vase in the center of the table.

“I had a verity of things prepared, since I know you’ve had a somewhat…limited access to different foods,” he said as he lifted his cover and set it off the side. Rey followed suit and looked down to see nothing she recognized on her plate, but it all smelled very enticing.

"Let's play a little game," Kylo proposed, "you take a bite of something and I'll try and tell what it is based on your reactions through the bond,"

"How is that a game? You picked out what's here," Rey pointed out, but still picking up her fork.

Kylo smirked at her again, "I'll close my eyes, and just use our bond to sense what you're tasting," he said calmly, resting his chin back on is folded hands, looking back at her. As she stuck her fork in the largest portion on her plate, some form of fluffy looking pile of a creamy color, she saw Kylo had already shut his eyes and she could feel his closeness humming across her mind, patiently waiting for her to take a bit.

As she took a bite, Rey let the flavors slide along her tongue, trying to see if she could identify the food as well, but all too quickly she could feel Kylo’s recognition as the name of the food floated across her mind, along with his memories of _home_ and _comfort_ associated with the taste.  

“Oh,” Rey was stunned at how just the taste of this mashed tubbers brought out those feelings in him. She quickly cut into the piece of what she thought would be protein, to bite down and have the tender meat flood her mouth with some savory juices. _Coruscant strip steak,_ came to her with a small sigh from him. Images accompanied the taste of the this meat, of a restaurant full of the noise of people dinning, but there was Han and Leia sitting at a table across from _Ben_ , all of them looking younger then Rey had ever seen them – it had been a quick flash and then it was gone.

Rey blinked rapidly as if she was seeing double, the image of younger Ben over imposed on Kylo as he sat across from her. She stared at him, watching his eyes open as he looked back at her from over his clasped hands. She swallowed hard, the meat sticking in her throat at the dark look that past over his face. He lightly rubbed his lips on the side of his finger, before turning his face away from her gaze. He reached for his glass and took a long drink.

 _Emerald Wine_ came clear across to Rey, something she had never tasted, but was shocked to get the sensory information and flavors as Kylo continued to drink. She watched as his throat worked as he swallowed and she was surprised that the sight was mildly erotic. She felt heat flood her face as he picked up on that thought.

The smile he gave her as he set the glass down was enough to set the air ablaze as he reached over and stuck the tip of his finger into one of the cold dishes that was sitting between them. Rey watched as he raised his finger, now coated in dark brown and white cream substance, to his lips and slowly licking his skin. The taste and images that hit Rey made her whimper and clutch the table. The flavor was overwhelming delicious, but the image of him licking this dessert off of _her_ skin was what really hit her hard.

“Wha- what…is that?” she asked a bit breathy, as she watched him suck his finger clean.

“Fudge brownie with vanilla ice cream,” he said, picking up a spoon. Kylo scooped up a small bit of the dessert and held it out to her. Rey didn’t hesitate long, she took the offering off the spoon letting him feed her.

 _Bliss, sheer bliss,_ she thought as the textures melted on her tongue and she tasted the _richness_ of the _chocolate_ and _ice cream_ blend letting her get the full impact of the sweetness of it all. Rey couldn’t help the moan that left her as she savored the bite.

Kylo chuckled softly, causing Rey to open her eyes. She hadn’t even realized she’d closed them.

“That is amazing!” she said, eyeing the dish again as he took a second scoop and popped it into his mouth.

“Let’s see what else you might find amazing on this table, before we come back to the dessert,” Kylo said with a slight laugh in his voice as he watched her pout a little, “Traditionally, dessert comes after you’ve eaten your meal.”

Rey couldn’t help it, she stuck her tongue out at him, but turned her attention back to her plate and her steak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck with foods that most of us will be familiar with and were fairly easy to describe. I'm not going on a hunt for foods from the SW universe unless I absolutely have too. Same for the single long stemmed rose, we're shooting for as cliche romantic as you can get, so of course it's a rose he gives her. As for her dress, it's a bit Padme-ish but really, it's just something that popped into my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and dessert is served.

Rey remembered as she landed the _Falcon_ on D’Qar, what Master Luke had made her promise. She needed to pick up a nondescript ship and leave Chewie and the Falcon at the base. She also was to make a trip to the med bay for a round of inoculations and as he had cleared his throat, looking away from her, reminded her to get a contraceptive chip.

Rey had planned on all this anyway, but the way Luke had tried to be nonchalant about it and failing, was, in a way very endearing. She just hoped General Organa didn’t want to have the _talk_ as well. It was bad enough having to tiptoe around it with Kylo’s uncle, let alone his own mother.

“Rey! Gods, Rey, you’re back already?” Rey turned to see Finn jogging towards her as she exited the med bay. She had been relieved to see he was no longer a resident there.

“Finn, you’re walking!” she cried as she’d hugged him. “Last time I was here, you were still unconscious. Poe told me they said your prognosis was good, but they didn’t have a timeline for when you’d be up and moving again.”

“That was nearly nine months ago, I thought you were good at keeping track of time!” he teased her as they walked back to the hanger bay. “What has the Master Jedi got you doing now? Still training?”

“Yes, I’m still training, but Master Luke and I feel I need to take on a mission right now,” Rey said, wishing she hadn’t. She could tell he was going to ask her about it.

“What is it?” but he paused as she closed her mouth and smiled at him, not saying anything.

“Oh, I see. Jedi stuff, can’t be talked about, huh? Classified?” He poked her a little in the side as they entered the hanger.

 _“BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!”_  Rey looked up to see BB-8 come rolling over to them as fast as his little gyroscopes allowed. She was thankful for the distraction as she spotted General Organa and Poe walking towards them as well.

“Rey, it’s good to see you again,” Poe said, clapping her on the shoulder and smiling brightly at her and Finn, “General tells me you need a ship for a mission. I’ve got an old scout, if you want it. It’s not pretty, but it’s reliable,”

“That’ll do nicely, thank you. General,” Rey turned to look her in the eyes. Those eyes, so like Master Luke’s and so like her son’s. They were smiling at her now.

“Rey, I’ve told you to call me Leia,” the older woman smiled, “Just as I know Luke told you not to bother calling him ‘Master’. Now give me a hug and you’d best be on your way.”

Rey was more grateful for the general’s tact on the matter, and for ending the debate of wither or not she was staying for the next meal. As she climbed in the old scout class starship, she could see Leia’s smile was rather a devious one, not unlike her son’s, she thought as she pushed in the coordinates.

 

 

*** _On the waterfall terrace ***_

As Rey stared out to the winking lights of the city below, leaning on the edge of the terrace wall, she lets her mind wander. She’s content to stand here and listen to the hushed rush of water falling below her, down the side of the mountain, feeding the canal ways that weave throughout the city, like a living bloodstream that allows the people to move about their lives here. She’s even more amazed that Kylo Ren is standing beside her, gently running his fingers along the skin of her forearm as she is leaning on them. Rey is content and happy, she tried to remember the exact moment she become comfortable with Kylo, but as she looked back over their past interactions, she can’t say it was any one moment, but many, slowly over time, through their strange bond the Force had interwoven in them.

Much like the waterfalls and the canals, she muses. They were now bound, one and the same, even thought they were on different sides.

Rey looked down at his fingers as they climb up her arm. She followed the line his arm with her eyes, looking up to see his face. He was looking intently at her as he trailed his hand around to slide along the bare skin of her back, under the sheer drape of her gown. Rey thought he looked hungry, even though they had shared a wonderful meal no more than thirty minutes earlier.

Even though she knew his touch, had been with him in their minds many times, this was the first real touch between them. Rey couldn’t stop herself from shivering as his hand splayed open, covering most of her upper back. His hands were so warm and his eyes were burning as he lowered his head slowly bring his lips closer to her. She didn’t pull away, nor did she lean forward. She wanted him to close the distance, wanted him to kiss her first.

She couldn’t help it, her mind flashing back to the last time they were physically this close, the last time his eyes were this intense. She held her breath as Kylo leaned down those last few inches and pressed his lips onto hers.

Rey’s heart stuttered and she gasped as he deepened the kiss, pulling her to him. His lips were softer then they felt in her mind. Her hands pressed against his chest and she could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath her palms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him then, crushing her smaller frame to him. While he held no saber to her, Rey felt as if he had indeed burned her, as her flesh felt like it was catching on fire.

He eased off the kiss and leaned back just slightly. Rey opened her eyes to see him take in a shuttering breath. Cradling her face in his hand, Kylo blinked and looked back down at her, his eyes darker now, holding that burning intensity that he carried in him.

A small lopsided smile pulled his lips then, “That’s what I should have done. That’s what I wanted to do then,” he breathed before pulling her back to him for another kiss that left Rey gasping as he stole her breath away.

He pushed her back against the concrete railing, leaning into her, hungrily feeding at her mouth, drinking in her moans. His hands slipped from her body to either side of her, trapping her between him and the low wall. Rey felt his body, felt his stiffing member as he ground his hips into her abdomen. The overwhelming feeling of his arousal, of his body’s reactions caused her to gasp, tearing her mouth from his. She felt as if she was drowning in him, in his feelings and his need. Rey quickly pushed her hands into his hair, taking handfuls holding his face off her for a moment so she could think.

She bit her lower lip as his chest heaved and his hands pawed at her trying to get his mouth back on her. She looked up at him through her lashes, “Kylo,” she breathed watching him still his body for a moment, he gripping her hips and gave her a light thrust. She didn’t want to think then, “Take me to bed,” she breathed, watching his face, his eyes. They were dark and wide reflecting some of the lights from far below them. She released the fistfuls of his hair, eagerly moving her mouth back to his as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Rey gave a small squeak as he bent and lifted her off her feet, sweeping her up into a bridal carry, not breaking their kiss. The imagery was not lost on her as he quickly walked them across the terrace and over the threshold of the suite.

*Isn’t sweeping me off my feet a bit cliché?* She thought to him as he bent to deposit her on the bed.

*If you are still able to form coherent thoughts, then I’m not doing good enough,* Kylo thought back with a smirk as he stepped back to look her over.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say tha-“ Rey was cut off by Kylo returning his lips to her in a rush as he climbed over her. She felt him try to push her back down, trying to lay her on the bed beneath them, but she stayed propped up on her elbows, giving him a look as he sat back on his knees. “As lovely as this dress is, it’s not the most comfortable to lay down in,” she said raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm? Well let’s rid you of it then,” Rey swore she could hear him purr at that suggestion as he sat back further and then stood up. Kylo held out his hand, offering to help her off the bed. Rey took it and was quickly pulled up into his arms. He planted small kisses on her lips while he gently started to sway them to some music in his head. She giggled softly as he moved to take her in a mock dip, before pushing his lips onto hers again as he held her.

Rey felt the metal clasp at the back of her dress fall to the floor. Kylo slide the drape slowly off her, letting as much of the sheer material slide along her skin as he could, while staring into her eyes. She felt herself blush a little at the intensity of his gaze. She’d thought she’d get used to it, but no, his intensity always made her heart flutter and her stomach jerk just behind her navel. She felt his fingers find the hidden closures on the side of the dress, as he straightened them upright. The tightness that was holding her chest loosened as he opened the side and began to pull the material down. She watched awestruck as he followed the dress down her body, till it pooled at her feel and he was kneeling in front of her. Her breath hitched when he looked up at her, running his hands up over her hips and skimming just under her breasts.

Kylo leaned in and pressed his mouth onto her stomach, kissing and licking his way down. Rey didn’t think her legs would support her if he continued any further down. She ran a hand through his hair, bringing his attention back to her face. She lightly tapped his shoulders where the robe draped them and cocked an eyebrow at him, silently telling him he was wearing too much clothing now.

He chuckled, but took her hands in his as he moved them to the fasteners that held the robe in place. As he stood, he came up for a kiss, letting the robe fall to the floor. Her fingers still in his, Kylo moved them next to the top of his high collar, showing her where to open it.

Slowly they worked his tunic open, Kylo letting his hands fall down to remove his belt, so Rey could slide the material off his shoulders and down his arms. He kept his eyes on hers, kept peppering her face with small kisses, but as soon as her hands touches his bared chest, Kylo lost all pretense of calm in his movements. His hands grabbed her head, holding her face still as he tried to climb into her mouth. Rey let out a whimpering moan that enticed a growl from him. She felt him shift, pushing his body into hers, forcing her back down onto the bed.

 His kisses were turning demanding; his body was pushing her down into the soft mattress as he laid on top of her. Rey could feel him through his pants and found the barrier to be an annoyance. She trailed her hands down to his waistband and slid her fingers just under the band. She traced the edge of his skin from the middle of his back coming around his waist to the front closure between them. Kylo moaned and lifted his stomach off of her so she had room to work the closer open and push his pants down, sliding them over his firm ass, letting her hands drift back up to cup his taunt cheeks and he groaned and ground his hips into her as she squeezed them.

She felt him toe his boots off and he must have kicked his pants the rest of the way off, since his legs were free and she felt his stiff member rub against her thighs then. Kylo moved his hands down to grip her waist as he nibbled near her ear, “Are you wet enough for me, my sweet scavenger?” he breathed before he bit down lightly on her throat. She felt his fingers brush between her legs, lightly touching her skin before he moved to rub two fingers into her clit. She moaned as he applied more pressure, moving his in small circles before sliding them down further to her wet entrance.

“Almost wet enough to take me, but still too early,” she heard him breath, but she was having a hard time paying attention as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly before returning to press her clit hard with his slicken fingertips. The sensation made her cry out as he began to slide his body down hers. Rey watched through pleasure clenched eyes as Kylo moved his head down her body, till his was resting with her thighs on either side of his wide shoulders.

*Finally,* he breathed out, letting that thought across the bond to her, letting his pent up desire to taste her flow out and over her. He wanted this, wanted to see her writhe and hear her moans of pleasure while he fed on her body and the feel of her under his mouth. Keeping his eyes on her, Kylo lowered his face, laying a gentle kiss on her reddening skin. That brief soft contact made her twitch, and she stilled when he closed his eyes and took her clit into his mouth. Rey tried to hold herself up, tried to watch as he started to nibble away on her, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t keep watching him, the sensations were too much, too good. She let her eyes roll back as her head went back and her back arched when he gave her a strong lick, stroking up her entire length.

As he continued to work his tongue over her, Rey was gasping, gripping the bedcover, anything to try and keep her anchored in her body as it felt like Kylo was trying to push her out of it. And it felt wonderful.

“Oh, gods,” she moaned as he started to push his tongue into her, feeling him nudge and lick at her entrance before his fingers pushed in again, had her trying not to buck her hips in rhythm with his fingers thrusting into her. Her voice climbed higher when he took her clit back into his mouth, but this time Kylo was sucking on her skin in time with when he plunged his fingers into her.

*OH! Yes….gods, YES, just like that,* was all she could think to him as he sped up his pace, trying to bring her to climax, wanting to hear her cry out his name, Rey felt his needs, his wants just as he was feeling hers then. She felt the beginnings of her orgasm approaching and knew he could feel it too.

Rey gripped the bedcover harder as he increased his pace again, sucking harder and harder till she thought she was going to explode, all her muscles seizing up as her body coiled tight against the pleasure he was drawing out of her. Suddenly she no longer had control of her limbs as they froze and she felt that shining edge of the orgasm burst over her. Her body contorted, as if suspending from wires, pulled hard off the bed, she was held there for a moment, then two, on what would have her third breathe had she been able to breath or even utter a sound, Kylo slowly removed his fingers and gave her a soft slow release from his mouth as he sat back on his knees. Rey felt herself collapse then, her tightly strung body slipping back down on the bed and her muscles felting limp and weakened as the euphoria of her orgasm hummed through her.

Through her haze Rey could feel Kylo’s pride and satisfaction at seeing her nearly immobile from the pleasure he’d caused her. She could also feel his own arousal and his body’s impatient demand to push into her as soon as he could. She opened her eyes to see him, gazing down at her body, slowly stroking a hand over himself. The sight alone stole what little of her breath she had managed.

“K-Kylo,” Rey sighed out, softly reaching a hand up to him, “Kiss me,” she said as he took her hand and let her pull him down onto her. He did and she tasted herself on his lips. She didn’t hesitate at that, instead she dragged her nails down his back just hard enough to leave light red lines on his skin. Kylo groaned into her mouth, bucking his hips slightly at her fingers ghosting back up over his skin then.

“Rey, oh, Rey,” he moaned as she nibbled her way down his jawline and his throat before sucking a large portion of skin into her mouth. She sucked and lightly bit down, listening to him moan and feeling the last little bit of his restraint leave him. Kylo reached down and helped rub his member around her slick entrance. Feeling him lightly pushing into her made her still her movements and gasp out as her body was still tight from her orgasm.

The feel of him stretching her body was such an overwhelming pleasure, it was almost pain. But not like what she had been told by the older women at the outpost, or what she had read about in the medical holos, it was more of ache, something she could ignore. It receded when he did, only to come back less as he pushed more of his body into her again. Repeating this action with a roll of his hips, Kylo brought his mouth down to hover over hers.

The bond was wide open; they could both feel how each other trembled with anticipation. He looked up at her then, Rey swore she could see his soul in his eyes then. He pushed in harder now, burying himself as far as her body would allow. His eyes were wide, dark and deep as he stilled, resting his forearms beside her head. He closed the distance between them and sealed his mouth over hers just before he pulled nearly all the way out of her, only to slide back in much faster and heavier than before. The thrust was enough to tear her lips away in a deep moan as he moved his mouth to her neck then. The pleasure that moved between them was incredible, far more intense than anything they had shared over the last few months through the bond.

Rey could hear his thoughts and feel the echo of his own sensations as he moved within her, louder now than it had ever been for them. It had to be the physical contact, she thought as he started to find a rhythm that pushed her to crawling her fingers into his hair as he buried his face in the side of her neck.

*Yes, you’re right,* came his thoughts to her as he cantered his hips a little faster, his breathing ragged and labored with effort. Rey shifted her hips and experimented with squeezing her muscles down on him and she felt a surge of elation at his loud moan and loss of rhythm.

“Gods, Rey – D-don’t do that,” he panted raising his head to look down at her, “I won’t last if you do that.”

“Then don’t last,” she said bringing a hand around to stroke his cheek, “We’ve got all night and the next few days, you don’t have anything to prove to me,” she whispered looking up at his, letting him see that she meant what she said. Kylo’s mouth hung open a little as he gaped at her smile. She squeezed down on him again and his shivered in her arms.

*Are you sure?* he asked as he started to thrust again, this time faster and harder than before, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

*Yes, I’m sure,* she clamped her muscles down hard, keeping them tight around him and brought her legs around his hips to hold him closer.

“Ooh – Rey!” his spine bowed and he gave one more deep thrust before she felt his orgasm ripple across the bond. Kylo collapsed down on top of her, placing open mouth kisses along her neck and curling his body around hers as they rode the last of his aftershocks.

She held him tight, feeling his frantic heart beat and the wave of contentment that rolled off him. Happy and feeling satisfied herself, she felt them drift off in to a contented light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as another Song!Fic but it has kinda rolled into something else....I'll update this one as I think up the fun encounters that involve some in the flesh bonding too. For now, it's all in their heads.....
> 
> The song that got this going, and is pretty much going to be the overall reaching theme is by Halestorm, The Familiar Taste of Poison.


End file.
